


For the first time

by CrystalGemWarrior94



Category: Good Omens
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Other, back channels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalGemWarrior94/pseuds/CrystalGemWarrior94
Summary: After the failed apocalypse ligur tells Michael how he really feels
Relationships: Ligur/Michael
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	For the first time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I ship these two so bad

One year after the failed Apocalypse...

Michael was sitting in her office behind her desk looking at the computer screen. After the failed ending of the world a lot has changed. The war was canceled so heaven and hell has come to a truce. Michael has to deal with so much work after the incident as everyone was calling it. So did the other head angels and head demons. Lucifer was nowhere to be heard from, and as far as anyone was concerned no one brought up the traitors. Everyone just left them alone, it was for the best really. Michael has her hands folded in front of her face, staring at the screen, so much files and paper work. Fortunately for her she was almost off the clock. So much has changed, by changed they meant nothing except for the fact that some demons and angels were starting to befriend each other. Not that there weren’t few that had already did before. Michael knew Aziraphale and Crowly couldn’t have been the first. She knew it for a fact because Ligur and her had been friends for probably just as long if not longer. 

When the world was reset by Adam young, Ligur had been brought back, she didn’t know why but she was glad to have her best friend back. He was probably the only real friend she ever had. Funny she thought, her best friend was a demon. Then again stranger things have happened. She check the time on the screen, well it was time for her to clock out. She stood up from her chair and stretched, it felt good to have her body moving after sick long hours of filling reports, request for vacations, Gabriel coming in to buy her with something irrelevant. She was almost burnt out, not that angels could get burnt out but if they could Michael was surely close. Perhaps she would go on vacation? What would Ligur think? She found herself thinking more and more about Ligur ever since he was brought back. She was shattered when she had thought she lost him, unsure of what to do. Then she tried to avenge him with the holy water, bringing it down to hell. Well that sure didn’t work, then she gets a call saying he wants to meet up. Shocked to hear good voice at all she meets up with him. Obviously furious. 

“ where were you”? “Why didn’t you tell me you were back”? “I thought you were gone” “ I mourned you” “ how could you do this to me, I thought we were friends”? She screamed at him in the middle of the street, not caring who saw or heard. 

“I’m sorry” he began to explain but he was cut off by her.

“I’m sorry. Sorry. That’s what you have to say, that’s it why didn’t you tell me you were back sooner? You promised me that you would never life to me.” 

She was hysterical, tears filling her eyes. No on ever saw her this way, no one, except for Ligur. They had known each other for centuries and had seen the best and worst of each other. If you had told someone that the archangel Michael was crying and acting hysterical they’d think you were mad. 

“I didn’t lie to you you know I never lie to you” he tried to defend himself, but Michael didn’t give him a chance.

“You didn’t tell me you were back, you made me believe you were gone. That’s lying” she shot at him. Her tears threatening to fall.

“I didn’t lie to you, I just... I just don’t know what happened. I was... I.. I don’t know” he looked down his eyes shifting colors. His beautiful eyes, no creature had a right to have such beautiful eyes Michael thought. Her anger was quickly replaced with tenderness.

“Oh Ligur, I’m so sorry. Are you ok”? Her voice caring and full of affection. If anyone ever had said that Michael was full of affection they’d think you were mad. Without thinking she stepped forward placing her hands gently on each side of his face. She looked up a him. She liked how tall he was and how broad he was. He looked at her and nodded.

“Are you ok? Are you on pain? What can I do”? She asked. Her voice sweet and caring never once breaking eye contact even when a few tears spilled. Ligur wipes them away, this wasn’t the first time they had Ben this close. No, they were best friends after all. 

“No, I’m fine now that you’re here” he whispered. Michael stood in her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck burying her face in his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they held on tight. They stood there for what felt like forever, but it couldn’t have been more than a few minuets. He could feel Michel sniffling in his neck but it didn’t bother him, it never did. Nothing Michael ever did really bother him. Finally they pulled apart, reluctantly. “ don’t ever leave me again” Michael finally said wiping away her tears. 

“I won’t, I promise” he shock his head. 

That was that. They found themselves spending more time with each other. Well more that usual, they usually met up pretty often. They would meet up for lunch, sit at the park, sometimes Michael would drag him to a show or movie. Sometimes they would stay at the house that Michael had in Finland. Ligur would complain that it was cold, he couldn’t stand the cold so well. Michael thought it was because hell was hot and that he was use to it, but she never brought it up. Whenever he complained or shivered she would light the fire place and wrap him in blankets along with his lizard Gerald. He had a few lizards over the years Michael even named a few. 

Michael finished stretching and checked her phone, she sent a text out. 

\- done with work heading out, you in? 

She sent it, there was no replay. That’s fine he was just as busy in hell as she was in heaven. 

\- if you change you’re mind I’ll be at the house.

She put her phone away and headed toward the escalator. She went down and out into the rainy London air. She liked rain, she liked rain, snow, and the cold. Why Michael has no idea, Ligur hated the cold. Sometimes she wondered why he ever came to the house in Finland, especially during the winter. She miricaled herself to the house as soon as she turned the corner. 

She arrived in the Finland house it was covered in snow, it was mid November after all. Michael smile, the fireplace was lit she could see the smoke rising from the chimney. Ligur was already there. She entered the warm and toasty home. It was dark with just the light of the fire place in the living room. She walked in past the stair and turned to the living room. Sure enough Ligur was sitting there by the fire with Gerald. “Hey , you two look toasty” Michael smiled, he look up at her with warm golden eyes and a grin. Gerald climbs off his head and crawls up Michaels leg to her shoulder. 

“Hey there, did you miss me”?

“He won’t stop talking ‘bout you” Ligur jokes. Of course Gerald couldn’t talk. The first time he told her that she thought that these creatures do speak and was talking to them for hours. Then got mad when they wouldn’t replay saying that they were rude creatures. All the while Ligur stifling a laugh. Then he finally burst out into laughter, Michael smiles at the memories. She sat down by him and watched the fire, they sat in silence for a while. Something was off though, Ligur was off. She could feel his aura he was nervous, anxious, like he was gunna burst. That happened allot after he came back. Michael tried not to pry but she wished she could sooth his passion. “Ligur” 

“I’m fine”. 

She dropped it, she knew him long enough to know when to drop something. They played chess, Ligur was quite, well quieter than usual. She made tea for him, to warm him up. He was sitting in his pants, socks, and sweater. He wasn’t wearing his jacket or fingerless gloves. Michael thought s. Michael loves her tea sweet, Ligur loved it bitter. She knew so much about him, it made her smile, made her feel a certain way she never felt for any one else. She knew what this feeling was, but she dare not speak it out loud. It would ruin everything. She was content this way. At least that’s what she told herself. The air shifted something has changed, Michael was in a good mood but she could feel the sour shift and she wasn’t sister now. 

“ did you mean it? When you said to run off with you”? He asked. The air was still. Why was he bringing this up now? This was years ago. She looked at him confused. “When you told me that if anything happened, that of hell found out we were friends to come to you and that we’d run off together. Or when you told me to run off with you cuz you couldn’t fight me in the war or see me die”? He said his eyes golden flames locked into her grey ones. Her heart was racing. 

“Why would you even ask that, of course I meant it” she said her voice sounded hurt, she was hurt. Did he not believe her, or did he not trust her? He flinched a little, as if not expecting that reaction, he never knew what to do when Michael got emotional, not that she did often but still. He finally looked at her and reached for her left hand. She was left handed her knew that yes she could use both her hands, what was the term? Ambidextrous. Yes that’s it, but Ligur knew she was a lefty, he thought it was cute. He always did. That’s the thing wasn’t it, it wasn’t just her left handedness it was everything. When she but her lips when focusing, her favorite color was green. She loved the cold, Satan knows why? She loved children, hell out a baby in front of her and she’ll drop everything. The fact that every time she got discorperated she would come back with a completely different cooperation. He’d always know it was he though he was use to her aura, her spirit. In the beginning when they were first friends she would get the jump on him, but not anymore she was upset about that. She would put, he smiled he loved that pout. He loved her. Michael looked at him concerned and he’ll his hand. Finally he spoke to what seems like forever. 

“I love you” he said. There it was, it was out. After thousands of years it was finally out. Her eyes widened. 

“I’ve always loved you, I know you think demons can’t love. Maybe we can’t, at least not like angels do, but I know I love you”. He placed both hands on her, leaving for ward over the board. ” it’s everything you do, the way you talk, your laugh. Your smile. I remember how we first met like it was yesterday. You sat next to me and bought me a drink, and you looked at me with those grey eyes of yours. Grey eyes that never change, no matter how many times you change your cooperation.” That h got a little laugh out of her, in turn made ligur smile. 

“All I could think about was you in my last moments, and when I came back it was all you. It’s always been you. I tried to fight this for a year, tried to make it go away but I can’t. I have to say this Michael, if it ruins everything I have to risk it. I can’t hold it in as anymore, I feel I’ll explode. I love you Michael. I’m in love with you. I understand if you do t feel th same way” she cut him off before he could finish. 

“No. Don’t say that, how could you say that” she held his face in her hands again like she always did. “Why would you think I didn’t love you”. His eyes widened and changed pink. “ I love you too, im in love with you too” she smiled getting emotional. She got up and move to sit in his lap, he just looked at her. He wrapped his arms around her and she held his face rubbing her thumb on his cheek. Slowly they closed the distance and closed their eyes. They kissed. Sweet and soft at first, then slowly grew passionate. They broke apart to catch their breath. Michael wrapped he arms around his neck, and they touched foreheads eyes closed in a daze. Just rocking side to side he legs on the side while his arms are wrapped around he waist. She nuzzled close to his neck, as he kissed her temple. Then she began to giggle, he smiled he loved that silly giggle.

“What’s so funny”? 

“Gerald” 

They looked down and he was climbing up her pants leg. She giggled. “ oi mate, off my girl” he reached down and pulled him out. Michael giggles even more.

“Oh so I’m you’re girl now am I. Funny seeing how I’m nit a girl or boy” He held her close and kissed all over her face and neck, Michael giggled and tried to get away but he wasn’t having any of it. He held her back to his chest and smothered her in kisses, he’d been dying to do that since.. well forever. Michael finally stood and grabbed his hand leading him upstairs. His heart about to explode , he knew wher she was headed.

They layed in bed together, the covers over them. Michael laying his chest rubbing his chest while he caresses her arm. He looked pleased with himself. One arm behind his head, Michael tired and happy. They layed there in their after glow. Quiet and warm, it was snowing out. They didn’t care, they weren’t going anywhere anyway. Michael looked up at him, and placed a kiss on his lips. They didn’t say anything, they just layed in bed and slowly drifted off to sleep. They dreamed of each other. Then again they always did, but for the first time it wasn’t just a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment you’re opinions


End file.
